Bayonetta x Pit
by KTTR
Summary: Bayonetta se encuentra a Pit en su primer torneo Smash, y él la guía y le explica las reglas del torneo. A pesar de sus diferencias, ambos se harán amigos y la pasarán bien.


**1.- Un castigo apropiado**

 ***** Esta historia es lemon, por si acaso. Intentaré que sea de 3 capítulos.

Cierta mañana, tras despertar, Bayonetta se encontró en un lugar distinto al que recordaba de la noche anterior ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Alguien la había transportado a ese lugar sin que ella se diera cuenta? Imposible.

Rápidamente verificó el plano para identificar la realidad en la que estaba, y justo como esperaba, encontró que era una distinta a la suya; completamente alejada de paradiso, purgatorio e infierno. Era algo distinto, una realidad sin límites claros, donde convergían cientos de miles de distintas clases de magias y leyes físicas ¿Cómo podía existir algo así?

Bayonetta caminó un rato, explorando. Se encontraba en un bello bosque sin caminos claros, a lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de un río. Como era lo único que llamó su atención, se dirigió a mirarlo, y al hacerlo se encontró con un jovencito de pelo castaño y ojos azules bañándose. Casi parecía un niño, pero su cuerpo se veía esculpido y bien trabajado para su edad. Aunque sus características más llamativas eran las alas que tenía en su espalda y el halo sobre su cabeza.

-No puede ser…- musitó la bruja.

Parecía un jovencito humano ¿Pero era un ángel? Aunque uno muy distinto de los que ella conocía ¿Sería posible porque se encontraban en un entrecruce de distintas realidades?

Algo curiosa y lista para saltar a la acción si lo necesitaba, se acercó a la orilla del río donde el ángel se bañaba, y reposó su hombro contra un árbol, aparentemente relajada.

-No sabía que los ángeles tenían pezones- lo saludó.

El jovencito se sobresaltó al principio. Rojo como un tomate, se cubrió sus partes íntimas y se escondió bajo el nivel del agua, pero esta era tan superficial que Bayonetta podía ver todo de cualquier forma. No es que le interesara.

Ambos se quedaron mirando largo rato el uno al otro, en un incómodo silencio para Pit, mientras que Bayonetta no perdía oportunidad de estudiarlo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué me espías mientras me baño?- preguntó al fin el muchacho.

Bayonetta se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa.

-Vaya, un ángel que habla como la gente normal- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta- qué curioso. De verdad eres un ser curioso, mi joven amigo.

Entonces se despegó del árbol para usar gestos amplios con las manos.

-Me conocen como Bayonetta ¿Nunca habías oído de mí, pequeño ángel?

Pit negó con la cabeza, esperando con ansias el momento que se diera vuelta para que lo dejara vestirse. Si ni siquiera la reconocía por el nombre, entonces no podía haber recibido órdenes de matarla. Definitivamente no era de los ángeles que ella conocía.

-¿Ah? ¿Entonces no estás aquí para atacarme? ¿Y dónde están tus compañeros?- continuó la bruja.

-Nunca había escuchado de ti, así que por favor, deja de mirarme. Es vergonzoso.

Con esto, Bayonetta pensó que, quizás, ese ángel en verdad no estaba fingiendo tener sentimientos ¿Podría ser que estuviera realmente avergonzado? Si eso era cierto, entonces significaba que ella estaba acosando a un chiquillo ¿Cómo podía ser? Qué maleducado de su parte.

Decidió al final que un solo ángel con cara inocente no podía ser una amenaza, por lo que dio media vuelta mientras él se ponía la ropa. Estaba empapado por bañarse en el río, pero para él era mejor así. Bayonetta no lo mostró, pero ella también se sonrojó un poco por su torpeza.

-En fin ¿Debería saber quién eres?- inquirió Pit luego de vestirse- ¿Eres alguien importante?

-No… no, para nada, solo tengo un montón de enemigos. Pero dejemos de hablar sobre mí ¿Quién o qué eres tú?

Antes que Pit se diera cuenta, Bayonetta lo tomó del mentón para que la mirara hacia arriba. Pit se sonrojó por el contacto, pero ella lo ignoró. Después de todo ¿Qué jovencito en su posición no se sonrojaría?

-Ah… eh… ah… yo…- balbuceó, sin poder detenerse.

Con eso, Bayonetta le puso un dedo sobre los labios para callarlo, y lo mantuvo así diez segundos. Luego se lo quitó y respiró hondo, mostrando sus movimientos con sus manos para que él la imitara. Pit respiró hondo y con eso pudo hablar.

-Soy un ángel, al servicio de la diosa Palutena… a ti no te he visto por aquí, debes ser nueva en el torneo.

-¿Torneo?

Pit asintió.

-El torneo Smash. Cada cierto tiempo, fuerzas fuera de nuestra comprensión unen las distintas realidades para celebrar un torneo, y cada vez involucran a más gente. A mí me trajeron para el torneo anterior, Super Smash Brawl. Este torneo parece que se llama Super Smash Wii U o 3DS, nunca me quedó claro, pero he escuchado que se le abrevia como Super Smash 4.

-¿4? ¿Es el cuarto torneo?

-Así es.

Entonces Pit le tendió la mano, que Bayonetta miró con cierto recelo por tratarse de un ángel. No sería la primera vez que uno intentaba tenderle una trampa.

-Está bien, todos los participantes terminamos siendo amigos- le indicó Pit- Ya conocerás al resto, estarán Mario, Link, DK, son todos gente muy divertida, en espacial Capitán Falcon.

Bayonetta lo pensó un segundo.

-¿Y después de participar en este torneo, estas "fuerzas superiores" nos dejan marchar?- inquirió.

-Sí, nos dejan libres.

Bayonetta sonrió.

-Un torneo amigable ¿Eh?- con eso, le estrechó la mano a Pit- está bien, iré a ver cómo es esta competición de la que hablas, aunque no prometo nada ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño ángel?

-Por favor, deja de llamarme así. Me llamo Pit- contestó.

-Muy bien. Entonces, Pit, llévame con los demás.

-Ah, sí, sobre eso…- Pit se rascó una mejilla- aún tenemos que encontrarlos.

-¿Eh?

-No sé dónde están. Lo siento.

Bayonetta se encogió de hombros.

-Busquémoslos, pues.

Pit comprendió que se encontraba frente a otra posible amiga, y sonrió con alivio. Listos, ambos marcharon juntos hacia el torneo.

-¿Y cuánto crees que nos tardemos en llegar?- inquirió Bayonetta- Hoy era el cumpleaños de una amiga, y odiaría llegar tarde a la fiesta.

-Oh, no, descuida, esto no te quitará tiempo de tu realidad. Es como si estuviera detenida mientras tú no estás. Es así con todos.

-Ah, vaya, qué conveniente.

-Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez me tardé cerca de una semana en encontrar a otro de los participantes. Estuve vagando por las nubes por mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Una semana?! ¿No es un poco exagerado?

-Sí, supongo.

Ambos continuaron caminando por el bosque sin mayores contratiempos. Buscaron comida, por la noche encendieron una fogata y se sentaron a descansar. Bayonetta le contó que era una bruja y un poco sobre su mundo, y Pit le habló sobre Palutena, sobre Dark Pit y las aventuras que había tenido.

-Vaya, te ves como un simple chiquillo, pero parece que puedes defenderte solo- comentó Bayonetta.

-¡Claro! Todos los que estamos en el torneo podemos pelear, aunque a veces no lo parezca. Nuestras habilidades también son niveladas para que ninguno tenga ventaja sobre otro.

-¿Niveladas?

-Así es, o sea que aunque hayas acabado con dos dioses en tu mundo, aquí podrías tener problemas con un fontanero gordinflón.

-¡¿Hay un fontanero gordinflón en este torneo?!

Esto la hizo reír, lo cual animó a Pit y la sorprendió a ella. No era de reírse mucho.

Al día siguiente continuaron con su camino, y ambos se dieron cuenta que el otro le agradaba cada vez más. Bayonetta era una mujer determinada y dominante, pero no se excedía con nadie que no se mereciera un castigo, y Pit era un buen chico que le explicó todo tranquilamente y se mantuvo atento para asistirla cuando no entendía algo del sistema.

A la noche del segundo día, mientras Bayonetta recogía hongos para comer, Pit se le acercó para decirle algo sobre el campamento, sin embargo se quedó embobado mirando su escote mientras ella estaba agachada. Bayonetta entonces levantó la mirada y se lo encontró ahí, embobado, con lo cual Pit se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dio media vuelta. Que pasara una vez no le habría importado tanto a ella, pero luego de una hora lo pilló mirándole el poto fijamente. A la mañana siguiente Pit la llamó dormido durante lo que parecía un sueño muy placentero, observando por la durísima erección que se asomaba desde su túnica, y cuando Bayonetta le dijo que quería ir a bañarse a otro río que encontraron, Pit se puso rojo como un tomate y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

La bruja se fue a bañar al río, y tal y como se lo esperaba, poco tiempo después de entrar, escuchó el leve sonido del roce de hojas en un arbusto alto. Entonces, de un movimiento desapareció de donde estaba y reapareció sobre el arbusto para derribar al muchacho que se escondía ahí. Sin sorprenderse, encontró a Pit con los pantalones abajo y el pene erecto. Bayonetta chasqueó la lengua varias veces, decepcionada.

-Ay, Pit ¿Por qué tenías que intentar algo tan maleducado? ¿Es tu venganza por la forma en que nos encontramos?

Pit la miró, desconcertado, pero luego se fijó en que ella aún estaba desnuda, y su pene volvió a incorporarse.

-Yo… yo…- balbuceó el muchacho.

-¿No podías al menos preguntar?

Pit comprendió que había metido la pata, por lo que miró a otro lado, avergonzado, aunque su pene decía lo contrario.

-Lo siento- dijo al fin- es que… nunca había visto a una mujer como tú.

-Bueno, eso es cierto- confirmó Bayonetta- pero además de esto, has sido un niño bueno, así que no te castigaré muy fuerte.

Con eso dicho, Bayonetta se sentó en el pasto junto al arbusto y le indicó a Pit que se acercara. El ángel, al principio sin entender a qué se refería, se aproximó a ella. Entonces Bayonetta le indicó que se acostara bocabajo sobre sus piernas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Vamos, es tu castigo por ser un niño malo- la bruja se dio palmadas en los muslo para apremiarlo- vamos, vamos.

Pit, sin saber muy bien en qué se metía, hizo lo que Bayonetta le mandaba. Con eso, la mujer posó una mano sobre su redondo trasero y le apretó una de las nalgas para sentirla. Eran muy suaves y redonditas. También sintió su pene erecto rozándole el muslo por un lado, pero ese tendría que esperar. Así, Bayonetta levantó una mano y le dio una palmada en las nalgas, con fuerza moderada. Pit exclamó, sorprendido de la fuerza que la mujer había empleado.

-Es un castigo, después de todo- se defendió ella- tiene que dolerte o no serviría de nada.

Con eso, le dio otra palmada, con lo cual Pit volvió a gemir, pero menos fuerte esta vez. Bayonetta continuó dándole palmadas en las nalgas con moderada fuerza, hasta que estas quedaron rojas y Pit respirando agitadamente. Con doce estaba bien.

-¿Y bien? ¿Continuarás haciendo cosas indebidas a mi alrededor?- le preguntó Bayonetta.

-¡No, no lo haré!

-¿Continuarás mirándome las tetas y el trasero cuando crees que yo no te estoy viendo?

-¡No lo haré!- repitió, angustiado.

-¿Volverás a masturbarte a escondidas mientras me miras?- continuó Bayonetta.

-¡No, no lo haré! ¡Lo siento!

Bayonetta suspiró.

-Está bien, supongo que eso es suficiente. Ya puedes bajarte.

Pit se hizo a un lado y se hincó en el suelo, adolorido. Luego miró a Bayonetta, aún desnuda, pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada. La bruja entonces se fijó en su pene, no solo erecto, sino que empapado en pre eyaculación. No solo había estado aguantando el dolor, sino que también la tensión en su pene. La bruja sabía que no estaba bien aguantarse por tanto tiempo, así que pensó que le tocaba ayudarlo.

-Ahora quítate la ropa y acuéstate bocarriba sobre el pasto- le ordenó.

-¿Eh?

-Solo hazlo.

Pit, aun más confundido que antes, hizo lo que le decía. Entonces Bayonetta se acercó a él y dejó que sus tetas colgaran entre sus caras para que él las viera.

-Ahora me puedes mirar, cuando yo te doy permiso- le indicó.

Pit la miró a la cara, esperando que fuera alguna clase de trampa. Luego miró sus senos, rojo.

-Tócalas- le mandó.

El muchacho tomó ambos pechos con sus manos, sorprendido de que fuesen más grandes de lo que se dejaban ver desde la ropa ajustada que llevaba ella, y las estrujó embobado.

-¿Te gustan?- inquirió Bayonetta. Pit asintió -¿Lo ves? No es tan malo hacer lo que quieres cuando te dan permiso ¿O sí? La próxima vez solo pregunta.

Pit asintió.

-Y ya que estamos preguntando… ¿Quieres que yo te toque a ti?

Pit se sorprendió mucho, pero volvió a asentir, con más energía. Bayonetta entonces se acercó a su boca, pero evitó darle un beso y bajó por todo su cuerpo casi tocándolo, hasta que se encontró con su pene. Seguidamente le dio un beso en la punta, luego en el tronco y se metió uno de sus testículos en la boca. Pit gimió como un cerdo antes que Bayonetta subiera de nuevo a su pene para describir círculos con la punta de su lengua alrededor de la cabeza, y luego metérselo de lleno en la boca. Pit casi gritó del placer.

-¡Espera!- dijo, pero ya era muy tarde, puesto que su pene comenzó a bombardear la garganta de Bayonetta con oleadas de semen.

Luego de terminar, Pit miró hacia la mujer y se la encontró con la boca llena de líquido blanco y viscoso, incluso se le salía un poco por los labios. Entonces Bayonetta lo tragó todo de varias veces, y se lo quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Lo… lo siento!- exclamó Pit, esperando que no se detuviera en ese momento por eso.

Bayonetta se separó un poco de él.

-Está bien, supongo que tenías que sacártelo del sistema- se ajustó los lentes con un gesto elegante- pero la próxima vez, debes estar más atento ¿Sí?

Pit asintió. Bayonetta estaba lista para ponerse de pie e ir al río a bañarse, pero entonces se fijó en el pene de Pit y advirtió que seguía erecto, y que estaba más grande que antes.

-¿Ah? Vaya…

-¿Podríamos…- comenzó Pit.

-Está bien, jovencito. Terminemos lo que empezamos.

Con eso, Bayonetta continuó chupándole el pene, y luego usó sus senos para estimularlo. Pit se aseguró de advertirle con tiempo con sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes, hasta que su pene eyaculó tanto como la primera vez, y empapó la cara de Bayonetta en semen. La bruja no le hizo asco, y abrió la boca y sacó la lengua para que algunos gotones blancos cayeran dentro de sus labios.

Luego de que terminaran, Pit necesitó un momento para descansar, tirado en el pasto, completamente desnudo mientras Bayonetta lo miraba a su lado, con sus senos colgando a un costado y su cara y pecho llenos de semen. Pit la miró, extasiado.

-¿Bayonetta?- la llamó.

-¿Sí, jovencito?

-Gracias por esto ¿Pero por qué? Pensé que te irías y me dejarías solo.

Bayonetta suspiró mientras pensaba, pero no dio con ninguna razón en particular.

-Supongo que quería darte un regalo de agradecimiento. Has sido muy diligente, así que gracias.

Pit sonrió, y verlo así hizo a Bayonetta sonreír también. Algo en el muchacho le agradaba, quizás hasta le atraía.

-¿Bayonetta?- la llamó de nuevo.

-¿Sí, Pit?

-¿Podría… podría…

-Solo dilo.

-Lo siento, es que no sé cómo decirlo.

Esto la puso curiosa.

-¿Puedes describirlo?

Pit apretó los labios, algo avergonzado.

-¿Podría… hacer lo que tú me hiciste en tu boca, pero yo a ti?

Bayonetta arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

-¿Quieres darme sexo oral? ¿Lamer mi vagina?

-¿Es así como se dice?

-Un par de formas.

-¿Puedo hacerlo?

-No… pensé que me lo preguntarías. Puedes tratar, supongo, pero tienes prohibido usar los dientes ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí!

Pit entonces se dirigió a la entrepierna de Bayonetta, y sacó la lengua para insertarla en sus labios vaginales. Se le hizo difícil mientras ella estaba sentada, por lo que le pidió acostarse, y así se metió de lleno dentro de ella. Bayonetta le fue dando indicaciones, y para la desilusión de Pit, ella no pareció tan extasiada como él lo había estado, pero luego de unos minutos, y siguiendo sus instrucciones, comenzó a lanzar pequeños gemidos, hasta que lanzó un chorrito de jugos vaginales.

-Eso estuvo bastante bien, jovencito- le reconoció.

Pero con eso advirtió que el pene de Pit se había vuelto a parar.

-Bueno, al menos tienes energía. Eso es bueno.

-¿Puedes chupármela de nuevo, por favor?- le pidió Pit.

-Oh, tengo algo mucho mejor planeado.

Con eso, lo hizo acostarse de nuevo, y ella se sentó sobre él para insertar su pene dentro de su vagina. Para Pit era algo nuevo, por lo que se sintió muy raro ver a Bayonetta, una mujer más grande que él, moviéndose sobre su diminuto pene en comparación. Pensó que podría lesionárselo, pero Bayonetta le aseguró que estaría bien, y se movió de tal forma que su pene se deslizó con toda facilidad dentro de su vagina, y Pit se perdió en el placer. De pronto Bayonetta se inclinó sobre él y cubrió su cara entre sus senos.

-Vamos, jovencito. Chúpalas con fuerza- le dijo, entre gemido y gemido.

Pit hizo lo que le decía, sin que sus pelvis dejaran de moverse. La vagina de Bayonetta tenía atrapado a su pene, lo movía a su total control y lo hacía sentir espectacular, hasta que al final Pit no pudo aguantar más y lanzó un chorro enorme de semen dentro de Bayonetta. Al mismo tiempo, la bruja levantó su cara para conectar sus labios en un intenso beso que duró por varios segundos.

Después de terminar, ambos se quedaron acostados sobre el pasto, recibiendo los rayos del sol.

-Bueno, eso no estuvo tan mal- comentó la bruja.

-¡Fue increíble!- exclamó Pit.

Bayonetta sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría volver a hacerlo otro día de estos?

Entonces Pit la miró, sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?

-Mientras recuerdes pedir permiso- le indicó ella.

-¡Sí, definitivamente!- exclamó él.

Bayonetta sonrió y le acarició la cara.

-Oh, sabía que eras un buen chico, solo estabas algo reprimido.

Pit no entendió bien a qué se refería, pero le gustaba que lo acariciara.

* * *

Aquí el autor. Me interesa tu opinión ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te gusta esta pareja?

Hacía tiempo que quería escribir sobre estos dos. Busqué en fanfiction por fics así hace unos meses, y me sorprendió no encontrar nada, así que yo me puse a hacer algo. También tenía ganas de hacer un fic entero sobre smash (partiendo por el primer smash y luego hacer secuelas con los juegos respectivos, sin lemon).


End file.
